


Would you please reconsider? (Georgenap)

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of?), Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stream Blowjob, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verse Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: I didn't know this was a trope until after I wrote it, but here you go! The obligatory "blow job during a stream" fic!I do think it's pretty good and fun, though. :DTHIS IS AN EXPLICIT WORK. MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 46
Kudos: 821
Collections: Done Reading, MCYT





	Would you please reconsider? (Georgenap)

George was about an hour into the stream when he got the discord chat from Sapnap

_ I want to suck your dick.  _ :D

_ I’m literally streaming. _

_ But I waaaaaant it. :( _

_ Whining won’t get you anywhere. _

_ Can I at least have it in my mouth? _

George was trying his best to be composed as the tens of thousands of people watched him. He had become very good at keeping his facial expressions contained when he actually needed them to be, although it made him look a little angry. 

He was getting so horny, though. Imagining Sapnap nestled between his legs, lazily sucking his cock, keeping it warm... Just the thought of it was driving him wild.

_ Maybe… But how would I even get you in here? And what if we make noise? _

_ Don’t worry. I’m not going to out you to all your fans. _

_ All of OUR fans. _

_ Yeah, but they wouldn’t know it was me. XD _

_ If I’m going down, you’re coming with me. _ George teased.

_ So I get a bj later too? _

_ I can always say no bjs if you’re going to be a brat. _

_ OMG NO. :( I’m sorry, Georgie. _

George paused for a moment. Was he really going to do this? Yes, he was.  _ Alright, get in here before I change my mind. _

_ Yay!!  _ :D

“Alright everyone, I have to turn my cam off and mute while I get some water. Be back in a moment.” 

Sapnap strode in just a minute later, with a filled container of water. “I heard your excuse for the stream.”

“Thank you, actually. Anyway, how do you want to do this?”

“Like this.” Sapnap slipped under the desk, making himself comfortable with crossed legs. “See, you just scoot your chair in, put your legs around me, and I can just slide in real close.”

George was already blushing. “I don’t know if I can do this. What if they can tell?”

“They make jokes about you getting bjs every stream from the faces you make. I honestly don’t think that they will notice a difference. If you don’t want to, that’s cool! I just thought it might be fun.”

“Oh, I know it might be fun! I just worry.”

“I know.” Sapnap reached a hand out from under the table to grab George’s, before lightly placing a kiss on his fingers. “I’ll be here the whole time. And if you need me to stop, just tap me three times, okay?”

George thought about it for a long time, probably longer than he should have with the stream waiting. It could be bad, but his cock was so hard and it did sound like fun. “Alright, but you CANNOT make me cum. Not until I end the stream.”

“You want to edge, got it.”

“SAPNAP!”

“I’m teasing!” Sapnap giggled.

“And don’t make a sound! Honestly!”

Sapnap mimed zipping his lips shut and sat back, waiting patiently.

It was inviting and intimidating at the same time, but somehow, George managed to sit in the chair. His legs wrapped around Sapnap’s perfectly, and he slid into place without any issues. Then, he turned everything back on.

“So sorry that took so long! Robert got into something, so I had to deal with that.”

The chat exploded at his return, not even noticing the high, tight smile and pink in his cheeks. Maybe he could get away with this…

He started running around the server, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe build another house? Or should he gather some resources? He asked his chat, and the replies burst through.

Then, he felt Sapnap moving between his legs. It took all of his willpower to keep from looking down. He knew what Sapnap was doing, and it was okay. If he looked at his lap, it would ruin everything. He would melt and chat would see.

Sapnap’s hands were soft and gentle as they undid the button of George’s pants, moving George’s briefs aside and pulling out his half-hard dick. He had barely touched it yet, but it immediately got hard in his fingers. He had to cover his mouth for a moment, so he wouldn’t giggle at George’s eagerness.

George was absolutely frozen. He was still able to move his fingers enough to play the game, but his entire body was taut with anticipation. He could feel himself getting hard. Sapnap’s fingers always made him weak. This was going to be difficult. 

Leaning forward, Sapnap’s tongue did a test swipe up George’s entire length. The camera caught his eyes bulging, his lips tightening, but the stream didn’t. He allowed himself to relax slightly. Then Sapnap licked again, but let the tip slip into his mouth.

Thankfully, at that exact moment, George fell in game, so his, “Oh fuck!” was actually appropriate to the viewers, except for the swearing. The reason he fell was  _ also _ because of Sapnap’s mouth, but at least it had made a good excuse.

_ Fuck you are driving me CRAZY. _ George messaged Sapnap, not really expecting him to see it until after.

_ Good.  _ :3

_ You’re texting while blowing me? _

_ Only because you’re texting me while I blow you? I saw it was from you, idiot. _

_ Shut up. _

_ Oh is that how you want to play? _

With that message, Sapnap swallowed George down all in one go. George literally writhed in his seat, letting out a squeak, before collapsing back into his chair. Sapnap stared up at him, with big, innocent, brown eyes, as if he hadn’t just sucked the entire dick down his throat.

George had to admit that Sapnap looked  _ really _ pretty with a cock in his mouth, though, so he couldn’t be too mad.

“Robert, that  _ hurt _ ! Please don’t do that! I’ll play with you in a little while, okay?” George lied, gently petting Sapnap’s head. “Anyway, sorry about that. Robert’s a little rowdy today! I might need to end the stream a bit early, since he’s getting so antsy.”

George glanced at chat, and it was completely full of people cooing about how sweet he was to his cat, with a couple people laughing that his “in pain” face looked a  _ lot _ like an O face. He ignored those comments.

_ What the HELL, Sapnap? _

_ :D XD _

With that reply, Sapnap nuzzled himself into George’s thighs, gently sucking on George’s cock, no force, no goal, just pure oral fixation. As much as he loved teasing George, there was something nice about having George in his mouth like that sometimes.

To play off the cat thing, George would occasionally reach down and stroke Sapnap’s hair. With Sapnap just kind of holding it in his mouth, everything was much more tolerable. He could still feel the sensation, and it was definitely pleasurable, but it was pretty easy to focus in game.

They sat like for a long time, just at peace with each other. Sapnap rested his cheek on George’s leg, humming softly everytime the hand came down to pet him. He was only doing the bare minimum of stimulation, just happy to have cock in his mouth, especially George’s. It felt good, and he found himself getting a little sentimental.

_ I love you, George.  _ :*

George couldn’t help but sigh at the message.  _ I love you too, Sapnap _ .

Chat went wild immediately.  _ George sighed! GEORGE SIGHED! What did he get! _

And George was able to answer honestly, “It was just a nice message from a friend. They said they were thinking of me. It’s not a big deal, you guys.”

Sapnap sucked a little harder at that, causing George to freeze again. Then the dono came through.

“Sapnap donated $10.” The robotic voice droned. “I sent you that message, George. Why are you hiding my love for you? >:(”

And chat exploded again.

“Oh my God, Sapnap.” George said to the camera, as if the man in question wasn’t between his legs, “Come on now. Don’t be weird.” He was blushing something fierce at this point, but everyone blamed it on the dono.

This also gave George the chance to lean back in his chair, eyes closed, as he felt Sapnap’s lips drag across his cock. Fuck, that felt so good. Once the dono went through, he had been ramping up on suction. George could tell that his partner was getting impatient, waiting for cum. He would definitely have to end the stream soon.

The chat was absolutely full of fanfiction references, and people were debating whether Sapnap was the reason for George’s weird reactions, or someone else. He supposed that he couldn’t be mad at them for making references, since they were literally fucking and giving them fan service.

“Well guys, it’s been absolutely lovely, as always, but my poor kitty is getting so impatient. He keeps swiping at my legs! I think I’ll have to sign off for now, but thank you for coming!” George threw both of his hands in the air, waving furiously as he always did.

Sapnap took this as an invitation to start going to town, though, as if encouraging George to end the stream faster. He began sucking in earnest, drawing the full length down his throat and bobbing back up quickly.

George was doing his best to compose himself, but fuck if it wasn’t driving him wild. He ended up cutting the stream a little faster than usual.

The moment he was sure everything was off, he looked down, meeting Sapnap’s wide eyes again. “SAPNAP! What the HELL?!”

With a pop, Sapnap pulled the cock out of his mouth (a pop that felt  _ great _ to George). “You were ending the stream, and I wanted to suck!”

“You are such a fucking eager slut, aren’t you.”

“Well, yeah?” Sapnap shrugged, sucking down again.

“You’re also very good to me.”

“Mhm!” he hummed around the phallus. 

The vibrations had George twitching. He gathered the brown hair bobbing above his lap into his long fingers, helping Sapnap slide up and down. “Fuck, Sapnap, you are so good at this.”

“Mmmmhmmmm!”

“God, I want to cum in your mouth so badly,” George panted, humping the air to meet Sapnap’s pace. “I’m already getting close. You were teasing me so badly, fuuuuuck.”

Sapnap quickened his pace, letting his face get fucked by George’s neediness. He loved when he could make his partner like this. George was always so controlled and reserved. Watching him be so desperate and wanting was the hottest fucking thing, definitely worth a little deep throating.

“Oh fuuuuuuckk. Sapnap, I’m- I’m- Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” George gasped, writhing in his computer chair. His hip movements became jerky and uncoordinated, unraveled by Sapnap’s amazing efforts.

He sucked all the way down one last time, feeling it touch the back. With that, George came explosively into Sapnap’s throat, shuddering and moaning with abandon. Sapnap kept going, not letting up on the sensitive member in his mouth until George started to shove him off. As he pulled away, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Did you have fun?” Sapnap teased.

George rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I liked the part where you shut up for a while.”

Sapnap pouted, letting his head droop. “That’s not a nice thing to say to the man who just sucked the life out of your dick.”

“Come here, you idiot.” A hand grabbed Sapnap’s chin, bringing his face to George’s for a kiss. “I did have a lot of fun, and next time, I want to suck  _ you _ off while  _ you _ stream.” George grinned deviously. 

Sapnap wasn’t sure whether to be excited or scared.


End file.
